bestghoulfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
KV
General Information Name: KV (aka King Vulture) Born: n/a Height: 6'6" (Not counting the heels of his boots.) Weight: 220 lbs. Occupation: Leader of the Badlanders Appearance/Physique: Patchy, slicked back, white hair that's often stained by what looks like it could be red clay, but no one is really sure... Ashen grey skin; Big, lean, triangle of a man; Legs for miles. Teeth filed to points. Personality: KV could be considered a highly volatile and unpredictable person, going between phases of reckless and destructive anger, to remarkably jovial. Tends makes plans on his feet or in the moment. His sheer force of will often make up for his lack of care for self-preservation. Whereabouts: Recently entered the Commonwealth; he and his gang can be found in the ruins in high buildings, scouting out other crews to show a bad time. Family: No known family remaining, presumed deceased. S.P.E.C.I.A.L. Stats/Weapons Favored weapons: * modded .44 revolver * machete S: 7 /Iron Fist, Big Leagues P: 1 E: 7 /Toughness, Adamantium Skeleton C: 10 /Inspirational, Intimidation I: '''3 '''A: 9 /Action Boy, Moving Target, Blitz L: 3 /Bloody Mess Backstory No one knows much about KV from before he joined the Badlanders; his name, where he's from, even whether or not he's a pre-war ghoul is all a mystery. All that's known is that prior to joining he was a part of a small crew that ran around sabotaging larger gangs. Inevitably they were caught and most of them were killed, and the only reason KV managed to live is because the Badlanders happened to plan an ambush that night. The original boss saw he was exactly the type of person--or ghoul--she wanted to run with them (a trend that continues with KV himself). Eventually, when the previous boss caught the bad end of an assault rifle, she picked him to take her place; a decision that had a few dissenters, but threats of dismemberment made a compelling enough argument for his case. With the change in power the gang had an even bigger impact, leaving a swath of destruction in their wake, but never claiming any of the spoils afterwards. Their ambushes were quick and efficient and they would rarely leave more than one survivor if any, and said survivor was left with the choice of joining the gang, or spreading the word (with one less limb in tow). Because of how they'd never loot in the aftermath or claim the territory they cleared, they were seen as less of a gang and more of an unseen exactor of judgment. Notes * KV actually hates being called a raider. * He values trust as incredibly important, and punishes betrayal harshly. * Generally speaking, he and the Badlanders tend to leave settlements alone, and only go after them if they are short on people. (When you have as many enemies as they do, its easy to fall short on numbers.) * Occasionally brings up how much he misses smoking, noting its incredibly difficult when you have no lips. * The Badlanders are not an exclusively ghoul gang, as their previous leader was human, and have many human members. * He prefers to fight unarmed, with flurries of kicks and unpredictable movements. Whatever he lacks in strength or planning, he makes up for with momentum and throwing his weight around. Category:Ghoul oc